Une histoire de l'avent
by Maywen
Summary: Lex Luthor et Noël, tout aurait été parfait ou presque... Du moins, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide histoire de testament et de closes loufoques...
1. Calendrier

Un cadeau de l'avent, un! (Bon, j'avoue, j'aurais bien encore une autre qui est quasiment finie mais vu que ça se passe en Grèce antique, ça collait moins avec l'avent. Donc, on verra pour sa publication.)

Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera posté tous les jours ou pas (en fait, pour tout vous dire, là, j'improvise un calendrier de l'avent seule parce qu'il n'y a pas de volontaires sur Shivers pour m'aider ^^)

Du coup, bonne lecture et amusez vous bien!

* * *

**Jour 1: Une histoire de calendrier**

* * *

C'était le premier décembre et rien au monde n'aurait pu préparer Lex Luthor à ce qui allait lui arriver.

Cela avait commencé de manière discrète, presque banale. Il était sorti de chez lui, tout tranquillement, prévoyant déjà les dossiers urgents à traiter. Il s'était rendu à pied jusqu'à son bureau - privilège du patron qui vivait à deux pas de son travail - où il avait trouvé sa secrétaire, Miss Dobson, avec une paire de ciseaux et un air coupable sur le visage. Elle était en train de...

- Miss Dobson ?  
- Oui, monsieur Luthor ?" Avait-elle répondu avec nonchalance. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas surprise en train de faire des choses louches avec des ciseaux.  
- Que faites-vous ?  
- Retournez-vous et vous le saurez.

Il avait obéi.

Pourquoi diable l'avait-il fait, cela resterait un mystère pour l'éternité.

Un bruit de papier déchiré plus tard, elle lui annonça qu'elle en avait finit. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau ainsi que sa demande de congé. Il l'avait acceptée trois semaines auparavant mais pour des raisons administratives, elle devait lui rendre en main propre sa demande le jour-même. Lex savait que c'était une stupidité mise en place par son père pour enquiquiner ses employés mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de changer le règlement de l'entreprise. Lionel Luthor avait tout légué à son fils en y mettant tant et tant de contraintes qu'une armée d'avocats n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer les failles de son testament.

- On se revoit l'année prochaine et surtout, ne trichez pas !" Insista-t-elle en désignant le paquet cadeau qu'il tenait désormais dans ses mains.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir. Comme convenu dans le testament, elle lui fit trois révérences à la suite. Feu son père était cinglé.

Lex Luthor découvrit alors son bureau couvert de petits serpentins de couleurs en papier. Il supposa que c'était destiné à l'origine pour garnir son cadeau mais elle n'avait eu le temps que d'en mettre un. Le rose bonbon. Bien entendu. Il s'accordait à merveille avec le papier cadeau Union Jack.

D'un soupir, il décrocha son téléphone et fut interrompu par son sous-secrétaire personnel, Toulouse Lechat, qui était la preuve qu'il y avait des parents extrêmement cruels en ce bas-monde (ou du moins, du même niveau que Lionel Luthor).

- Votre courrier, monsieur Luthor." Toulouse fit trois révérences, agita son chapeau à plumes (encore un coup du maudit testament) et lui lança le courrier à la manière d'un frisbee (toujours et encore ce satanée testament).  
- Il faut vraiment que les avocats trouvent une solution.  
- J'avoue monsieur, j'en suis au point que je fais la révérence à ma boulangère. Elle a eu tellement pitié de moins qu'elle m'offre un croissant tous les jours.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. J'en viens à me dire qu'il faudrait que je continue encore quelques temps. Même si ce n'est pas idéal pour mon régime.

Lex leva les yeux au ciel. Toulouse avait certes un nom à coucher dehors mais il était néanmoins doté d'une musculature impressionnante. Pas un gramme de graisse quand ses pectoraux se compressent. Comme disait le grand auteur... dont il avait oublié le nom. Et Lex faisait de gros complexes face à son sous-secrétaire au chapeau à plumes.

- Toulouse, vous savez ce que sont tous ces paquets cadeaux ?  
- Nous sommes le premier décembre, monsieur. Ça me semble évident.

Lex n'était pas vraiment avancé face à cette explication.

Il reprit son téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro.

- Salut beau-frère!  
- Lois, je ne suis pas ton beau-frère.  
- Certes, épouse donc Chloé et on en reparlera.  
- Ce n'est pas ta soeur.  
- Détails ! J'te la passe!  
- Merci.  
- Lexou?" Fit alors une voix qui lui avait manqué.  
- Oui, dis-moi, tu te souviens d'une close du testament qui parlait du premier décembre ?

- Chloé ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu t'en souviens ?  
- J'pense pas." Marmonna alors la voix.  
- Tu n'as quand même pas...  
- Tous les magasins sont en rupture de stock depuis le mois d'octobre! Il fallait bien que je puisse avoir mon petit plaisir coupable.  
- Je suis ton petit plaisir coupable.  
- Au lit, oui. Mais il m'en faut d'autres pour combler mes envies !  
- Tu n'as quand même pas demandé à mes employés de te payer des sex-toys ?!  
- Mais non ! Juste glissé ci et là l'idée que tu devais avoir des calendriers de l'avent pour respecter le testament.  
- Ci et là...  
- A dix ou quinze personnes, au maximum !

Lex compta rapidement ses paquets.

- Trente.

- Chloé?  
- Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Jackpot ! Je suis tout simplement géniale !

Et c'est ainsi que dans un bureau surplombant la ville de Metropolis que l'on vit Chloé Sullivan dansant la fameuse danse du calendrier de l'avent (qui selon la légende permet d'avoir son calendrier à coup sûr depuis 1250) et gloussant.

- Et donc, tu ouvres chaque petite porte pour avoir le chocolat." Expliqua-t-elle d'un air patient à Lex qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la subtile beauté du geste.  
- Tu te rends compte que ça va te faire presque une plaquette entière par jour.  
- Oui! C'est là le vrai miracle de Noël!  
- C'est bien ce que je craignais...


	2. Neige

Vu que l'on est déjà le trois, j'ai le plaisir de vous poster ça en prime (et dans quelques heures le chapitre 3)

* * *

**Jour 2: Une histoire de neige**

* * *

Chloé avait déjà dévoré ses chocolats et Lex était persuadé qu'elle passerait son mois de décembre à l'hôpital pour la pire crise de foie de son existence. Il avait bien tenté de la mettre en garde avec un subtil 'Tu n'auras pas droit au foie gras. Ni à la biche et aux champignons des bois à la crème. Et je ne te parle même pas de la bûche de Noël à la crème au beurre'. Ce à quoi, elle avait rétorqué 'Cours toujours, t'auras aucun de mes calendriers'.

Parfois, il se demandait si elle l'aimait autant que le café et le chocolat. Mais il n'avait jamais tenté de lui demander. Il était courageux mais pas téméraire.

Lex avait donc laissé sa chère et tendre dans son appartement - elle ne prétendait pas vivre dans le péché avec lui, elle voulait d'abord le mariage et la pièce-montée - pour se diriger vers son entreprise.

Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Abasourdi, il s'était approché de l'immeuble en titubant.

Que s'était-il diable passé ?!

Le portier était là, insensible au drame qui s'était produit dans son dos. Etait-il aveugle ?

- Ali!  
- Oui, monsieur Luthor ?  
- Vous avez vu ça ?" Demanda-t-il en levant un doigt tremblant sur le bâtiment.  
- C'est joli, n'est-ce pas?" Répondit innocemment Alistor Raton, portier de son état.

Joli. Ce mot sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du jeune Luthor.

- Encore une idée de votre père. J'étais un peu sceptique au départ mais en fait, ça donne un certain charme. C'est festif et puis ça attire la sympathie des passants. Je n'ai jamais autant eu de sourires gentils.  
- Ah...

Il fallait donc transformer son immeuble en symbole de Noël géant pour attirer les sourires? S'il avait su, il aurait pris un déguisement de sucre d'orge depuis longtemps. Non. Il délirait. C'était ce sucre d'orge géant sur le toit de son immeuble qui le perturbait. Et pire encore, le houx, les branches de sapins, les cadeaux colorés et toutes les décorations d'elfes, de lutins et de hottes... Et il avait aussi... Seigneur. S'il se réveillait dans la minute, ce serait parfait.

Un réveil est demandé. Un réveil.

Il se pinça, conscient que le réveil n'allait pas sonner.

- Aïe !  
- Ça va, monsieur ?  
- Oui, Ali. Ça va. Juste... un moment d'égarement. J'ai cru un instant que mon entreprise était une ode à Noël. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Au temps dire qu'il neige à l'intérieur. Impossible.

Le regard désolé d'Ali lui fit peur.

- Ne me dites pas...

Si.

C'était vrai. Des canons à neige, installés tous les trois mètres, enneigeait réellement l'intérieur de son bâtiment.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Il était un peu atterré.

- Page 796, paragraphe 8, alinéa 1a et 1b.  
- Carrément ?  
- Oui.  
- D'accord. Parfait. Je dois m'attendre à quoi demain ?  
- Nous étudions les points 2a, 2b, 2c et 2c bis pour en être certain. Votre père a écrit avec son stylo, on déchiffre au jour le jour. D'où les ajustements de dernières minutes. Fort heureusement, votre père n'a pas imposé que tout devait être fait pour le début de l'avent. Il faut que ça soit entièrement réalisé pour Noël. Nous avons de la chance, les amendes sont tellement horribles en cas de non respect, on risquait la faillite. D'ailleurs, nous avons découvert que les 'demandes relatives aux us et coutumes de Noël' ne faisait que 47 pages.  
- Dieu du ciel, quelle chance !" S'exclama Lex en priant le ciel pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale.

Son avocat (le 3ème ou le 15ème sur l'étude du testament maudit, Lex ne se souvenait plus vraiment) lui fit un sourire. Il était réellement content de lui annoncer de telles horreurs !

- Bill Porte ?  
- Oui, monsieur Luthor.  
- Je crois avoir vu Toulouse Lechat traverser le hall d'entrée en costume de père noël sexy.  
- Oui, monsieur. C'est logique. C'est la première ligne de l'alinéa 1a, paragraphe 8 de la page 796.  
- Hin hin.  
- On a longtemps cherché après ce slip en dentelle de Noël. Votre père était très spécifique sur ce point. Et ses bretelles avec les pompons ont du être confectionnées par nos soins. C'est l'avocat principal, Rhum Schneider, qui les a créé.  
- Si Chloé passe dans le coin, interdisez-lui l'accès. Je ne veux pas être cocu avec un père Noël qui a des tablettes de chocolat. Ça serait cruel après l'histoire des calendriers de l'avent. En plus, elle est au bord de la crise de foie. Il ne faut pas tenter les malades, n'est-ce pas.  
- Vous êtes sûr que ça va, monsieur ?" Demanda Bill alors que son patron semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.  
- Parfaitement parfait.


	3. Sex-appeal

Et le trois! :D Bon, j'avoue, demain, vu les horaires que j'ai, ça risque d'être un peu limite. Mais j'y crois ^^

* * *

**Jour 3: Une histoire de sex-appeal**

* * *

Lex Luthor grognait. C'était bas et discret, mais oui, il grognait. Le sexy Toulouse -je-suis-un-canon-déguisé-en-père-Noël-avec-un-chapeau-à-plumes-et-plein-d'accessoires-ridicules- faisait glousser sa petite amie et le faisait, lui, grogner.

Pourquoi Chloé, SA Chloé faisait-elle les yeux doux à monsieur tablette de chocolat? Elle avait été mise comme personna non grata et pourtant, elle était là !

- T'es rentrée comment ?"Demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
- Par la porte...

Lex plissa les yeux de mécontentement, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé.

- Et tu n'as rien remarqué ?" Il marmonna la suite avec aigreur. " Un portier ne t'a pas dit que c'était interdit ? Que tu devais rentrer et m'attendre nue sous la couette ?  
- Il n'a rien dit parce que je discutais avec Toulouse de sa... tenue." Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois et Lex en cassa son crayon.

Il allait renvoyer ce petit crétin prétentieux et l'envoyer dans le fin fond de l'Alaska. Sans billet de retour. Il fallait qu'il écrive un mail à son avocat. Enfin, l'un d'eux. Il envoya donc un message groupé. Via son portable et après via son mail. Il voulait la réponse. Et vite. Malheureusement, la rapidité de réponse ne l'enchanta pas forcément. Car en deux minutes, il découvrit que l'alinéa 2a stipulait qu'il était interdit de renvoyer un employé autour des fêtes. De toutes les fêtes connues. Et l'alinéa 2b précisait que c'était également valable un mois avant les fêtes et un mois après les fêtes. Lex songea qu'il lui était désormais presque impossible de mettre son plan à exécution. Il devait rester un ou deux jours maximum par an pour virer ses employés. C'était tout simplement horrible. Impensable. Inadmissible ! En bon patron, il devait être capable de virer tout le monde, sinon, comment les menacer ?!

Et Chloé continuait son petit jeu, tournant autour de Toulouse...

- Chloé !  
- Oui ?

Lex ne savait pas quelle excuse utiliser. Mince.

- Toulouse a du travail.  
- Oh, c'est vrai ça ! C'est dommage de travailler pendant la période de l'avent mais avec un tel costume, il met de l'ambiance...

Il lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Diantre. C'était ridicule.

Chloé était à lui !

-Je vais travailler.

Toulouse était sorti et Lex ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Il s'attendait presque à voir sa chérie partir en courant après ce crétin et le supplier de l'épouser.

- Tu es tellement prévisible.

Hein?!

- Ne fait pas cette tête étonnée. Lex... Sérieusement? Il a beaucoup trop de cheveux et même si la tenue est vraiment affriolante, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me fait presque pas d'effets. Il n'arrive même pas à ta cheville. Juste te voir dans cette chemise me met en émoi. Alors, si je peux me permettre de te le dire, le jour où tu porteras ce costume-là... Je te séquestre pendant un mois pour faire ce que je veux de toi. Et crois-moi, j'ai une imagination sans borne.  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux.  
- Je le sais bien, tu me le répètes à chaque fois que je fais semblant de craquer pour un physique avantageux.  
- Comment ça, tu fais semblant ?  
- Te voir ruminer ainsi est une preuve absolument divine de ton amour éternel pour moi.

Et ça la faisait rire en plus! Il était choqué. Outré même. Mais avec un baiser, elle fit taire la révolte qui montait en lui.

Elle avait vraiment des lèvres divines...


	4. Répétition

Bon, fallait moins y croire donc ça sera jour 4 et jour 5 à la suite ^^

* * *

**Jour 4: Une histoire de répétition**

* * *

Chloé Sullivan, petite amie officielle de Lex Luthor et journaliste de son état luttait. Non pas contre un ennemi mais contre son instinct. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. C'était une promesse qu'elle avait fait à Lex et il avait bien enregistré ses déclarations. Elle était pieds et poings liés. Diable. Pourquoi avait-elle dit 'Je jure que je ne dévoilerai jamais que ton père a laissé un testament totalement gén... horrible et je ne compromettrai pas ton entreprise dans la presse'.

Et pourtant, c'était si... adorable !

- Vous allez bien, Miss ?  
- Oh ! Rhum. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien. Enfin, tant que je n'aurai pas discuté avec lui." Il indiqua du menton son chéri qui faisait des pas chassés.

Chloé avait désormais toute son attention concentrée sur ce type.

- Encore une nouvelle close ?  
- Disons une précision à propos du spectacle de la Saint-Nicolas. Qui a lieu demain.  
- C'est donc pour ça qu'il danse ainsi ?  
- Oui. Je lui ai appris la nouvelle ce matin et depuis, il s'entraine tous. Pour chaque faux pas, ils sont obligés de travailler sans avoir leur salaire. De fait, ils s'appliquent et pas un peu.  
- C'est affreux.  
- Leur déhanché ? Je trouve aussi.

Chloé éclata de rire.

- Mais non ! Ce testament. Et le déhanché de Lex est parfait.  
- L'amour rend aveugle.  
- Probablement." C'est Bill qui venait de parler et son bonnet représentait des bois d'élan.  
- Comment...  
- Le premier à lire cette close devra porter un bonnet élan." Répliqua Bill d'un air morne. " J'avoue ne l'avoir pas vu venir celle-là.  
- Et comment savez-vous que c'est vous le premier ?

La question était innocente mais Bill sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé.

- Rhum !  
- Je suis innocent, c'est Jane Liane qui a dit que tu tomberais bien dans le panneau sans nous soupçonner !  
- Han !

Chloé vit là l'occasion de contenter tout le monde, enfin, du moins, les avocats.

- Portez tous un bonnet et l'affaire sera réglée.

La joie ne se lisait pas forcément sur leurs visages mais Chloé se dit que c'était juste de la jalousie. Ils auraient pu y penser tout seul.

Et puis, elle avait autre chose à regarder.

- C'était quoi le détail à annoncer ?" Sa curiosité avait été piquée.  
- Ils devront le faire en étant déguisé.  
- Rien que ça ?  
- En robe de Saint-Nicolas et son haut chapeau.

Chloé se mordit la lèvre et fit signe à son chéri qui se dandinait. Il était en sueur mais il s'approcha quand même.

- Oui, ma douce ?  
- Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?  
- Oui...  
- Pourrai faire des photos après demain ?  
- Non...  
- Une vidéo alors ?  
- Non plus...

Rhum et Bill se disputait toujours mais ils se turent quand Red Velvet, la sixième avocate, vint les interrompre.

- En fait, mademoiselle Sullivan est la seule personne autorisée à filmer la danse. Elle est page 800 et décrite comme étant 'la blondinette qui sort avec mon fils et qui a le rire le plus charmant quand elle le voit danser'.  
- Comment ça, Chloé rit quand elle me voit danser ?!

Oups.


	5. Gâteau au chocolat

Et donc le 5!

* * *

**Jour 5: Une histoire de gâteau au chocolat**

* * *

Lex était étendu dans son canapé. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds et ses jambes tressautaient seules, impossible de les calmer. Il maudissait les entrainements de danse, il maudissait son père qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de disparaitre dans l'espace alors qu'il avait payé des sommes folles pour être le premier riche à aller dans le satellite d'étude de la lune. Mais plus encore, il haïssait ce maudit testament que ce crétin avait laissé.

Diable.

Mille page d'exigences ridicules, étonnantes et stupides. Comment pouvait-il gérer à la fois son entreprise et toutes ces âneries ?

- Tuez-moi." Murmura-t-il en se cachant la tête sous un des coussins du canapé. C'était de la soie véritable et ça avait le mérite de protéger ses yeux de la lumière. Il devenait photosensible lorsqu'il était épuisé.  
- Cours toujours.

Lex soupira. Pourquoi diable était-elle là ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser cinq minutes ? Juste cinq minutes pour tout oublier. Juste... oublier.

- Tu es encore là pour rire de mes talents ou pour reluquer Toulouse ? J'te signale qu'il vit trois étages en-dessous de mon appartement. Appartement 8B. Tu t'es trompée d'étage.  
- Tu es fatigué et jaloux. Je comprends.

Un sourire triste sur le visage, Chloé lui balança sur le ventre un gros paquet, un peu lourd. Lex retint un grognement mais grimaça.

- Mais parfois, t'es vraiment le pire des crétins. Bonsoir.

Lex se releva difficilement, il avait des muscles inconnus au niveau de son ventre qui se manifestait de manière peu agréable. Et pourquoi marchait-elle si vite aussi ?

- Chloé... Attends !

Mais elle était déjà partie. La porte se referma violemment.

Il était un crétin fini.

Il avait regretté ses paroles à la seconde où il les avait prononcés. Malheureusement, Chloé allait lui en vouloir un moment et allait refuser d'écouter ses arguments...

Retournant dans son canapé, furieux contre lui-même et contre la douleur, il ouvrit son paquet. C'était un énorme gâteau. Au chocolat s'il se fiait à la couleur... et au goût.

Il était tout étrange, pas forcément très joli.

Mais horriblement bon.

Et cela le fit se sentir encore moins bien.

Elle l'avait fait elle-même.

Un texto plus tard, il attendait la réponse, le cœur battant.

* * *

De: Chloé Chou

T'es quand même un crétin fini. Si je voulais sortir avec Toulouse, sache que ça serait fait depuis très longtemps. Je viendrai... peut-être.

* * *

Il lui répondit. Vite et bien.

* * *

De: Chloé Chou

De rien. C'était pour te féliciter de tes efforts et te conseiller de rester fort face à l'adversité. Bonne nuit.

* * *

Il était le mec le plus chanceux de l'univers.


	6. Danse

Et en avance pour le 6! Parfois, je m'épate.

* * *

**Jour 6: Une histoire de danse**

* * *

La salle de réception, sise au premier étage de l'immeuble avait été vidée de ses tables pour ne laisser que les chaises. Elles étaient placées harmonieusement en arc de cercle près d'une estrade où tout allait se jouer. Enfin, plutôt se danser. En coulisses, les derniers étirements nécessaires étaient fait par les artistes d'un jour. Il y aurait quinze danses, une pour chaque section de travail de la LuthorCompagnie&fils. Lex était bien entendu le premier à passer. Il était accompagné de Toulouse Lechat, son sous-secrétaire, de Gladys Petifes, adjointe aux affaires administratives, de Pierre Mousse, adjoint commercial, et de Cléo Patra, adjointe général.

Lex, en reprenant l'entreprise familiale s'était demandé si c'était une vaste plaisanterie. Non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ces gens étaient bien réels et la cruauté en ce monde n'avait donc pas de limites. Sérieusement. Petite Fesse? Et elle n'avait jamais demandé à renier ses parents ?! Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse ? Cléopatra ? C'était probablement le pire. Quoique Petifes avait quand même la palme. Enfin. C'était difficile de faire pire quoi.

Lex voulait désormais avoir des collaborateurs avec des noms supportables. Enfin, qu'il pouvait prononcer sans avoir une honte sans nom ou le fou rire du siècle.

Malheureusement, Bill, Jane, Rhum et la bande d'avocats avait mis fin à ses espoirs. De un, c'était de la discrimination (et dieu savait qu'en Amérique, on pouvait facilement gagner un procès pour discrimination) et de deux, la page 562 était prolifique sur ce sujet. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'engager des collaborateurs aux noms étonnants. Un havre de paix où le nom de famille ne serait plus sujet à moqueries mais bien à une banalité affligeante. Car c'était clair, précisait l'alinéa 3 du cinquième point que lorsque tous les noms sont ridicules, on ne se retourne que contre les noms 'autres'. Était alors donné en exemple le nom de Luthor. Et Lex avait refermé le testament en promettant de ne plus jamais le lire (chose qu'il ne respectait jamais car il voulait toujours voir noir sur blanc que les stupidités de ses avocats étaient réelles ou non).

Le tintinnabulement d'une clochette se fit entendre et il ajusta son chapeau. Enfin, sa mitre. Toulouse semblait être très bien renseigné sur les noms des chapeaux. Encore une étrangeté de plus à propos de ce type.

Il s'avança sur scène, suivi de ses collaborateurs.

Et il se mit à danser. Sur une comptine pour enfant.

Les pas chassés étaient simples. Après deux jours de travail intensif, il maitrisait. Mais avec une robe lourde, il peinait à rester debout. Toulouse s'écrasa le premier et dans un élan de joie, Lex réussit sa pirouette. Il espérait vraiment que son ennemi juré (oui, rien que ça, il s'attaquait quand même à SA Chloé) allait avoir une bosse. Ou le nez cassé. Ou une dent en moins. Mais il se releva, en souriant.

- Sale type." Marmonna alors Lex.

Dans la salle, il vit Chloé qui le fixait. Pour donner le change, il sourit. Elle ne devait pas se douter de ses pensées.

Il tenta alors un peu de twist, sans glisser de trop pour la robe.

Il savait que son pied était trop en dedans que pour être correct mais elle était bien cachée des regards. Parfois, la vie avait quelque chose de bon dans son atrocité.

Une pirouette finale et c'était enfin fini.

La salle applaudit. Tous ses avocats, qui n'étaient pas concernés par ce concours de danse, avaient été nommés les juges de la performance, étaient tous penchés sur leur tablette pour attribuer leurs points. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas leurs visages mais bien les bois d'élan ou de renne qui ornaient leurs bonnets. C'était d'un chic... Qu'allaient penser ses clients de tout cela? Bon, sachant qu'il neigeait depuis maintenant quelques jours dans les bureaux, il fallait avouer que ça ne devait pas être trop choquant avec les dix centimètres de neige.

Il fut invité à quitter la scène pour rejoindre le public. Il ne découvrirait sa note que le lendemain. Du coup, il allait pouvoir savourer la vision dantesque de ses collaborateurs.

- Tu as été très bien.  
- Merci.

Chloé s'était remise à sa place pour prendre des photos des autres performances.

- Chloé ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis content de te voir. Très content.  
- Y a des enfants ici, je ne vais pas t'embrasser, Saint Nicolas.

Saleté de fête.


	7. Résultats

Et en retard pour le 7! Parfois, je m'épate. Ha Ha Ha...

* * *

**Jour 6: Une histoire de résultats**

* * *

La fête de saint-Nicolas avait été un véritable succès. Bill avait été chargé (ou plutôt contraint et forcé après un vote à la courte paille) de remettre à leur boss les résultats. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à craindre. Enfin. A priori, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

C'est pourquoi il avait laissé les résultats dans la boîte aux lettres de monsieur Luthor son compte-rendu. Avec un rajout tout personnel d'une boîte de chocolats belges très réputés. Il avait également mis son nom dessus pour lui souhaiter une agréable journée. Il se disait qu'il serait plus tranquille mais au fond de lui, il savait que la réaction du patron allait être... explosive.

Ils avaient suivi toutes les demandes du testament pour noter les employés. Ils avaient tout bien fait. Mais ça ne serait pas assez.

Oh non.

Parce que Lionel Luthor était un génie du mal. L'incarnation du sadisme. Le grand manitou du coup tordu.

* * *

- OH. MON. DIEU.

Lex Luthor, assis dans son hall d'entrée avala un chocolat avant de poursuivre la lecture de sa lettre. C'était impensable.

''Cher monsieur L.,  
Voici les résultats:

Tous les employés devront travailler gratuitement deux jours par mois. Le pas chassé à gauche était vraiment très laid et nous ne pouvons pas tolérer ça. Enfin, c'est ce qu'affirme le chorégraphe Martin Louis le Hardy de la forêt du grand nord (anciennement baron qui a renié son père en apprenant qu'il était en fait né avec un sixième orteil au pied gauche, une tare génétique qui, selon Martin Louis le Hardy de la forêt du grand nord aurait permis d'élever son art au rang de super-art). Nous l'avons consulté pour vérifier l'exactitude de nos notes.

Il vous félicite pour le choix des costumes mais il n'est pas dupe (ses mots, pas les nôtres). Vous avez une mauvaise position de vos genoux. De fait, vous êtes nommé 'bonnet de lutin' pour cette fois. Vous allez devoir donner une partie de votre salaire à vos employés (cela servira à payer les jours gratuits prestés par vos subalternes).

Pour plus d'informations, veuillez-vous référer au testament de Lionel Luthor, page 804, alinéa 9ter, intitulé 'ou comment mon cher fils doit sauver ses employés s'ils ont trop de jours gratuits à prester alors qu'ils sont pas riches et qu'ils doivent se nourrir alors que Lex adore manger des pâtes, il peut bien se passer de son salaire pendant un moment'.

Avec toutes nos plus sincères salutations,

Bien à vous et à votre dame (qui sera payée pour ses services de photos/vidéos grâce à votre salaire)

Vos avocats dévoués.''


	8. Lendemain de la veille

Je survivrai! Ouais!

* * *

**Jour 8: ****Une histoire de lendemain de la veille**

* * *

Chloé Sullivan aimait beaucoup les sorties. Vraiment beaucoup. Il était même très connu qu'elle ne quittait jamais la piste de danse même si la musique était ridicule ou indansable. Elle tentait. Tout. Et improvisait.

Lex le savait. En tant que petit-ami officiel et exclusif, il avait passé des nuits entières à éloigner les messieurs trop entreprenants, les demoiselles voulant dévergonder sa douce en l'emmenant voir du côté obscur de la force et pire encore, les mecs qui voulaient devenir sa meilleure amie.

Il avait lutté toute sa nuit. Et il était épuisé.

- Lex.

Oui, épuisé.

- Je te jure, plus jamais !

Mais pas autant qu'elle.

Chloé ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un panda. Ses grands yeux verts étaient entourés d'un mascara noir qui avait coulé et son teint était un peu pâle. Elle avait dormi quatre heures. Parce qu'à leur retour dans son appartement, elle avait pris ses poêles et poêlons pour concocter la recette secrète de tous les fêtards de l'univers : des pâtes carbonara.

Il était bien trop fatigué que pour tenir le coup. Il s'était endormi dans le canapé et Chloé avait été le rejoindre une heure ou deux après. Elle ne savait plus trop. Elle avait mangé ses pâtes puis un dessert et arrosé le tout avec un vin blanc qu'elle avait dégoté dans le bas du frigo (une bouteille qui était ouverte depuis trois semaines selon Lex et qui devait ressembler un peu à du vinaigre).

- Plus jamais quoi, exactement ?

Chloé fronça son petit nez, signe d'intenses réflexions. Lex savait qu'elle ne respecterait de toute façon aucune de ses promesses.

- D'alcool, de vin vinaigré, d'ailleurs, va te plaindre au magasin, c'est atroce. Plus jamais de cuisine quand je suis crevée, j'ai encore fait brûler une casserole.

Ah ? Encore ? C'était donc ça l'odeur qui se cachait sous l'encens qu'elle faisait brûler depuis une heure.

- Plus jamais de câlin avec un type qui a des cheveux.  
- Chloé…  
- J'voulais juste voir si t'étais jaloux !  
- J'étais déjà en train d'argumenter avec une fille que, non, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec toi le week-end et moi la semaine !  
- Oh ? Vraiment ? C'est gentil de m'avoir défendu. Elle était blonde ?  
- Non, rouquine, pourquoi ?  
- Juste pour mes statistiques. Perry veut savoir si on se fait plus draguer par une certaine couleur de cheveux ou non.  
- Et je suis où, moi ?  
- Hors statistique, t'es chauve donc pas moyen de savoir la couleur. Et non, la fouille totale du corps n'est pas acceptée. Je te vois venir avec tes grands yeux sexy et ta…

Lex passa à l'action, elle parlait trop et puis, elle avait l'air en forme pour une fêtarde. Il allait user encore un peu ses batteries.


	9. HO3

Je me surpasse ^^ Et bisous à ma rosa d'amourrrrrr!

* * *

**Jour 9 : Une histoire de Ho³**

* * *

La migraine est un mal de tête qui présente des caractéristiques étonnantes et douloureuses. Lex Luthor n'en était pas atteint mais dernièrement, il lui semblait que chaque jour où il mettait un orteil dans son bureau ou plus généralement dans l'immeuble abritant sa société, il voyait naître une légère douleur dans sa région crânienne.

Il se refusait d'en parler à Chloé, elle allait encore lui dire qu'en tant que chauve, il était moins apte à survivre à l'hiver et au froid. Elle avait osé lui proposer de lui tricoter un bonnet – et dieu seul savait qu'il serait mort et enterré avant de porter cette chose infâme et sans forme.

Toujours est-il qu'il souffrait en ce moment même d'un début de migraine et s'il ne se débarrassait pas des causes du malaise au plus vite, cela allait persister toute la journée.

- Répétez-moi ça ?  
- Et bien, la close s'appelle HO³.  
- En quoi la racine cubique de HO est-elle pertinente ? Mon père avait perdu la tête et nous allons enfin pouvoir rendre caduque le document complet ?

Bill et Rhum eurent une grimace à ces mots. Le patron n'était pas très réceptif aujourd'hui.

- Non, c'est une forme d'humour. Tordu, nous l'avouons, mais de l'humour quand même.  
- Je ne pige pas le truc.  
- C'est de l'humour. Par exemple, quand vous avez 2³, vous faites 2x2x2.  
- Hin hin…  
- Ben là, c'est la même chose.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Ho. Ho. Ho. » Fit Rhum avec sérieux. Il se concentrait tellement pour ne pas rire qu'il attrapait des rides précoces.

Migraine. Oh misère. Migraine ennemie.

Lex se sentait lyrique dans son malheur. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Partir loin et changer de nom ? Se faire greffer des cheveux crépus ? Oui, ça serait bien ça. Et il s'installerait sur une plage pour créer un bar à rhum et cocktail et jamais plus il ne fêterait Noël.

Oh oui…

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

Lex sourit niaisement à ses avocats. Enfin, à ces deux là.

- Je ne sais pas. De quoi on parle ?  
- De vos discours du temps de midi.  
- Ah.  
- Non, Ho. Il faut dire HoHoHo.  
- Ho...  
- Mieux, mais mettez-y plus d'entrain quand même. Il faut que vous soyez l'incarnation de Noël pas un dépressif au bord du suicide qui loupe la marche de l'escalier en rejoignant le toit duquel il veut sauter.

Bill fit un sourire encourageant.

- Je résume donc. Chaque midi, vous prenez un quart d'heure de votre temps. Vous descendez au réfectoire, vous montez sur la petite estrade, vous déclamez les petits mots laissés par vos employés en commençant toujours par 'Ho Ho Ho, quel est donc ce petit mot'. Rhum, un exemple, je te prie.  
- D'accord. » Rhum piocha un mot dans le chapeau de Noël qu'il avait en main et l'ouvrit. « Ho ho ho, quel est donc ce petit mot ? C'est Hubert, le portier de nuit qui souhaite à Lisette Chaussette une chouette dînette. Tu es charmante quand tu rougis, ma jolie. Un jour, j'aurai le courage de te dire, alors que je te tiendrai la porte comme tous les jours à quatre heures du matin, que tu es la Vénus de mes nuits.'  
- Vous voulez que je sois…  
- Porte parole. C'est simple.  
- Je vous…  
- Adore, on sait déjà, patron !

Ils étaient déjà dehors lorsqu'il dit le fond de sa pensée.

- Bande de crétins.


	10. Téléphone

**Jour 10 : Une histoire de téléphone**

* * *

Il était midi, heure du crime. Pour le mettre 'dans l'ambiance' et rendre ça plus 'festif', Rhum lui avait prêté son chapeau élan. Lex Luthor fixait d'un œil morne les petits papiers qu'il allait devoir lire aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient au nombre de trois.

- Quatre, en fait. Le dernier doit-être communiqué par téléphone. La personne concernée n'est pas présente ici.  
- Parce qu'en plus, je dois leur téléphoner ?! On ne pouvait pas remettre ça au lendemain ?  
- Non.  
- Testament ?  
- Oui.  
- Je le hais.  
- Il faut quand même y aller monsieur.

Lex prit le premier petit papier. Rose. Avec des cœurs. Et des branches de gui.

- Ho. Ho. Ho. Quel est donc ce petit mot ? » Grinça-t-il dans le parlophone de l'entreprise qui était normalement réservé aux pompiers s'il venait à avoir le feu. « C'est le mot de Marie à Joseph, bien entendu. Non mais Rhum, vous vous foutez de tuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt.

Rhum avait de bons réflexes et avait éteint à temps le parlophone. Quelques instants après, la voix reprit.

- Marie souhaite une jolie période de l'avent à son amoureux et lui promet que si elle a un jour des enfants, ils seront de lui. Elle ne veut pas être la nouvelle Sainte Vierge mais elle veut bien être madame Joseph par contre. Parce qu'elle l'aime beaucoup son… Son…. Rahhhhhh Rhum ! Bon, d'accord. Son roudoudou en sucre d'amour à la crème vanille. Je vous hais, Rhum.

Une petite musique vint faire le lien avec le nouveau petit message.

- Ho. Ho. Ho. Quel est donc ce petit mot ? » Grommela Lex, pas content du tout. « C'est Jane qui souhaite à son gentille collègue Rhum bien du courage avec le patron qui est vraiment pas commode en ces temps-ci mais qu'il faut avoir confiance car Noël pénètre toujours le cœur des hommes. Hey, mais attendez, c'est de moi qu'elle cause ! Mais c'est totalement… » Une période de silence puis le son reprit ses droits. « Et croyez-moi, elle ne veut pas seulement que Noël pénètre son cœur, elle veut aussi tuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt.

Rhum se dit qu'il avait encore bien du courage. Allez, les petits mots avançaient bien. Plus qu'un. Enfin, deux.

- Ho. Ho. Ho. Quel est donc ce petit mot ?  
- Joli, monsieur !  
- Silence, Rhum, je cause. C'est donc Bill qui veut laisser un mot à son cher Rhum qui a les fesses les plus jolies du monde ! Il espère qu'il sortira bientôt du placard et que tuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt.  
- Ce n'est absolument pas indiqué sur ce mot ! Rien n'est vrai.  
- Z'êtes déçu, hein ?  
- Monsieur Luthor…  
- J'ai le droit de rire, non ? Ce n'est pas interdit ? Mon père me laisse ce testament pour me pourrir, très bien, mais j'en profiterai aussi !

Rhum leva les yeux au ciel et fourra le dernier mot sous les yeux de Lex.

- Téléphonez donc à votre dame et lisez-lui ça. Vous allez voir, c'est très intéressant.

Rhum était vexé. Et il ne comptait pas rester.

- Ma dame ? Comment ça… Oh mon dieu !  
- Téléphonez d'abord, pour éviter des pénalités. Enfin, plus de pénalités que ce que vous avez déjà.  
- Mais.  
- Pas de mais.  
- J'vous hais.  
- Je sais.

Lex tapota le numéro sans y mettre beaucoup d'enthousiasme et se mit à prier pour que Chloé ne réponde pas.

- Allo ?  
- Et merde…  
- Lex ?!  
- Désolé.

- Ho ho ho, quel est donc ce petit mot ? C'est Toulouse qui souhaite une merveilleuse journée à Miss Chloé et qui espère bientôt revoir ses yeux ensorcelants.  
- Toulouse ?!  
- Bonne journée. A plus.

Parfois, il haïssait sa vie. Et en raccrochant le téléphone, il avait le cœur lourd.


	11. Marché

Je suis débordée mais je vais tenter de rattraper le retard! On va y arriver!

* * *

**Jour 11 : Une histoire de marché**

* * *

Lex Luthor se baladait dans la ville de Smallville. Le marché de Noël n'était pas si grand que cela mais Lex adorait aller d'un châlet à l'autre en achetant tout ce qui lui faisait envie. Dans sa poche, il avait une belle liasse de billets à dépenser. Son portable avait malheureusement fini dans un fossé sur le chemin. Rien de grave en somme, il n'avait plus cette sonnerie agaçante dans les oreilles. Un paquet de marrons chauds dans une main, il fit signe à Martha Kent qui essayait les bonnets en laine.

- Excellent choix, madame Kent." Lui cria-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit face au compliment.

Plus loin, il goûta un peu de foie gras qu'un éleveur de la région faisait lui-même.

- Délicieux. Je vais vous en commander un kilo. J'aime bien mettre cela sur une bonne tranche de pain pour déjeuner. Et rajoutez donc un peu de ce chutney à la mangue, s'il vous plait.

Le vendeur, quoiqu'un peu confus, lui fit son paquet. Martha Kent, qui s'était décidée sur le bonnet à pois l'avait rejoint.

- Et bien, vous allez en faire des heureux avec ça.  
- Mon estomac et moi adorons bien manger.  
- Mais... Lex. Il me semblait que Chloé avait dit que vous étiez bien trop occupé par la succession et que vous ne pourriez pas venir.  
- Et bien, disons que... Disons que j'ai pris un chemin de traverse. Que je sèche les cours. Que je... Je prends l'air.

Martha lui fit un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Dieu qu'elle était contente de voir qu'il osait enfin prendre le dessus sur ce testament. Chloé trouvait peut-être ça hilarant mais cela devait être difficile pour ce pauvre petit.

- Madame Kent, me ferez-vous l'honneur de manger avec moi? Je vois là un stand de pancakes et si on arrive au bout d'une pile de 50 cm, on a une pile identique offerte.

Elle n'avait pas encore dit oui qu'il l'entrainait à sa suite. Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui qu'elle ferait attention à son régime !


	12. Nom

Dimanche, vous aurez trois écrits. Ouais!

* * *

**Jour 12 : Une histoire de nom**

* * *

Lex avait daigné regarder ses mails à partir du wifi qu'offrait le café de Smallville. Il avait bien entendu assez magouillé les serveurs et les adresses IP que pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bon, il s'était fié à un site intitulé 'comment ne pas vous faire harceler par votre ex qui croit toujours que vous êtes son âme soeur' et il n'était pas certain de la précision des informations fournies. Malgré tout, il avait bon espoir qu'on le croie à Tombouctou au lieu de Smallville.

- Ils sont malades...

Lex était un peu pâle. Voir blême, si on en croyait les mauvaises langues. Et ça, en quelques minutes seulement. il buvait tranquillement une tasse immense de chocolat chaud vanille bourbon et caramel - son dernier vice en date, merci Lois-n'est-pas-ma-belle-soeur-Lane-mais-peut-être-bientôt-une-Kent - et il s'était figé.

Oui.

Figé.

Le texte précédent l'avait fait rigoler. Il murmurait des 'pitié, revenez vers nous, qu'ils disent' et des 'on fera vos gages à votre place, promis' entre deux gorgées. Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait recraché du liquide en demandant si c'était une vaste blague.

Mais non.

Ce n'était pas une vaste blague.

Sa secrétaire personnelle en vacances, Toulouse avait pris des libertés. Comme par exemple, engager un secrétaire provisoire. Camille Lautrec.

Et Lex avait compris qu'il devrait se coltiner encore un nom alambiqué à coucher dehors. Toulouse avait engagé un type... ou une fille qui avait un nom qui allait avec son prénom. Enfin, il se comprenait. Potentiellement pour encore deux semaine, il allait se coltiner le duo Toulouse-Lautrec. Ses secrétaires personnels.

Dieu.

Un peu de pitié.

Un tout petit peu de pitié.

- Je vous remets un croissant, monsieur ?

Lex sursauta, il n'avait pas vu le serveur venir. Mais il vit parfaitement le nom qui était épinglé sur son tablier. Henri !

- Un complot ! Un véritable complot !" Murmura-t-il d'un air dépité. "J'ai besoin d'air.  
- Mais vous oubliez votre manteau !  
- Vous finissez votre service quand ?  
- Dans deux heures mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport...  
- Moi oui !

Et il fit une sortie théâtrale. Qu'il allait vite regretter.


	13. Manteau

J'essaie vraiment de rattraper le temps. J'essaie!

* * *

**Jour 13: Une histoire de manteau**

* * *

Bien entendu, cela devait arriver. Il grelottait, seul, sans son manteau. Et comme son porte-feuille était dans ce dernier... Lex était dépité. Mais il avait sa fierté. Ça oui. Et il préférait encore mourir de froid que d'aller rechercher son bien.

Un sauveur, inattendu, se dirigea pourtant vers lui. Il portait dans ses mains un gros manteau rouge et un bonnet de la même couleur.

- Je n'ai trouvé que ça. Martha m'a expliqué. Elle était dans le café au moment des faits mais elle ne voulait pas te vexer en t'apportant ton manteau, du coup, je m'y colle.  
- Ce n'est pas mon manteau.  
- Ah bon ?

Gabe Sullivan, l'œil brillant de malice, faisait très bien semblant. Pour ça, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait enseigné son art à sa fille.

- Mets le quand même. Tu ne veux pas attraper la grippe, non ?

Gromellant à l'encontre des Sullivan, il s'exécuta.

- Papa ! Regarde ! Le père Noël n'a plus de barbe !" Fit un gamin de sa voix si aiguë.  
- Normal... C'est... C'est son fils. C'est le fils Noël !" Répondit son père, un peu désespéré.  
- Trop cool ! Fils Noël ! Je peux venir sur tes genoux ?

Lex déglutit. Une fois. Et s'étrangla en le faisant. Seigneur, tout partait en sucette. Et s'imaginer Lionel Luthor en Père Noël était risible et ridicule. Vraiment...

Lex dut quand même se plier à la volonté du gamin - et de son père qui n'était pas très souriant - et trouva une petite barrière encadrant le marché de Noël pour s'y asseoir.

- Je voudrais une nouvelle paire de patins à glace. Et aussi des bonbons. Tous bleus. Et puis des petits sacs avec plein de cadeaux pour le sapin. Et un bijou pour maman. Un nouveau pull pour papa. Et aussi, une paire de pantoufles pour mémé. Et avec ça...

Lex se surprit à écouter. Bah. Au pire, s'il trouvait le nom et l'adresse du morveux, il pourrait peut-être faire un effort.

- Quelle couleur pour les pantoufles ?

Le père du gamin leva les yeux. Quoi ? La question était très légitime pour le fils Noël!

- Rouge à pois mauve. Elle adore les pois.  
- Noté.

Le gamin était heureux. Et lui, il avait chaud sous son nouveau manteau. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mal à faire un peu naître la magie de Noël dans les cœurs désolés de Smallville ? Et puis, le gamin lui rappelait un peu Clark.

- Hey, fils Noël, un jour, tu devras te marier et avoir plein de gosses." Fit Gabe en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Oh oui !" Fit le morveux. "Ca serait bien pour toi, fils Noël !


	14. Bague

Hop hop hop

* * *

**Jour 15 : Une histoire de bague**

* * *

Gabe Sullivan aime sa fille.

C'est un fait.

Il l'aime et il veut son bonheur.

De fait, il essaie de faire passer subtilement l'idée à son futur gendre.

- Vous me demandez en mariage…

Mais celui-ci n'est pas vraiment… coopératif.

- Non, je vous montre comment faire, Luthor.  
- Gabe… Vous êtes à genou.  
- C'est comme ça qu'on fait une demande en mariage.  
- Oui, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais testé auparavant. J'ai fait des demandes en mariage à la pelle, mais jamais à genou. Je ne comprends pas trop le principe. Et en vous voyant à genou, je me dis juste que c'est flippant. Les filles doivent dire oui pour que le mec se relève et arrête de leur faire peur. Pas parce qu'elles veulent se marier. » Il parle vite, à cause de l'anxiété qui monte en lui. « Gabe Sullivan ! Debout !

Gabe se relève. Pas parce qu'on lui a ordonné brusquement. Non. Il n'a pas peur de son gendre. Non, non, non. Juste parce qu'il se fait vieux et que les os se fatiguent vite. Très vite.

- Et donc, si vous voulez, je vous la donne.  
- Quoi ? Votre fille ?  
- Non, la bague. Ma fille, il va falloir la convaincre.  
- Elle dira oui. Si je lui demande. Bien entendu. Ce que je ne compte pas faire. Pas tout de suite.  
- Prenez la bague.  
- Non.  
- Lex…  
- Non.  
- C'est celle de ma grand-mère.  
- Extra. Bien. Parfait. Gardez-la.  
- Chloé voudrait cela. Et que vous demandiez d'abord sa main. A son père. Moi… » Il fait les gros yeux pour mieux faire passer le message mais Lex n'est PAS coopératif pour un sou. « Lex… Demandez-moi.  
- Je lui demanderai directement. Un jour.  
- Prenez cette bague !  
- Ok ! Pas besoin de crier. Je la prends. Oui, voilà, tout doux.

- Je plaisantais. Promis…

Gabe soupire. Chloé a toujours eu des goûts étranges. Sauf pour le café. Mais en matière de mec… elle choisit vraiment les cas.


	15. Blondeur

Je poste toujours avec un jour de retard, ça peut être un concept ça!

* * *

**Jour 15: Une histoire de blondeur**

* * *

Lex était encore tout endormi. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de sombrer mais les derniers évènements - en particulier l'ouverture d'un satané testament ridicule - avaient usé sa motivation et sa résistance physique.

Chloé était là.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ?  
- Par la route, monsieur Luthor...

Lex fut surpris par son ton. Le surnom, ça, il connaissait. Elle voulait jouer à la secrétaire sexy qui le draguait. C'était bien sa petite Chloé, ça.

- Oh, et tu as envie que je te réchauffe après un long voyage ?  
- Je n'ai pas froid et je ne désire rien de vous." Fit Chloé d'un ton sec.  
- Un souci ? Je sais, j'aurais du te prévenir mais je voulais juste fuir un peu...  
- Vos responsabilités. J'ai remarqué. C'est honteux.  
- Chloé ? Tu es furieuse à ce point?  
- Camille. Mon nom est Camille. Lautrec. Vous savez... La remplaçante.

Lex cligna des yeux.

Grand dieu. Ce n'était pas Chloé !

- Violation de domicile ! Agression de personne encore endormie ! Voyeurisme !  
- Vous êtes en pyjama. Je ne vous ai pas touché et puis, les chauves, c'est pas mon trip. Et votre beau-père m'a laissé entrer.  
- Ca m'étonnerait. Il déteste qu'on rentre chez lui.  
- Disons que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Toulouse avait engagé une mégère, folle à lier et probablement psychopathe. 'Au secours !' Criait une petite voix tout au fond de son cerveau. 'Fuis' insistait-elle.

- Et je ne vous le laisse pas non plus. Vous avez une entreprise à gérer et je ne vais pas vous laisser vous décrépir. Vous êtes certes chauve mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faille faire encore plus négligé en s'affublant de haillons ridicules.  
- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous n'aimez pas Noël.  
- Si. Du moment que ça reste loin de moi.  
- On vous a parlé du testament de mon père ?  
- Pas encore.  
- Vous avez quand même bien vu l'état de l'immeuble, non ?  
- Non. J'ai été engagée via skype.

Chic chic chic.

Il tenait là sa vengeance.

- Vous remercierez Toulouse quand nous serons à Métropolis. Je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Oh que oui. Ca allait être très intéressant du coup !


	16. Découverte

Demain, j'ai 8 min pour défendre mon projet de stage sur la téléréalité. Ah ah ah. Ca va être fun. Si je poste seulement jeudi, vous inquiétez pas ! Et toujours un jour en retard mais bon, on s'y fait à la longue. Je vous ferai un jour ou deux de plus pour le fun !

* * *

**Jour 16: Une histoire de découverte**

* * *

Camille était... dépitée ? Désespérée ? Furieuse ? C'était assez difficile à dire, elle se cachait sous ses cheveux blonds et Lex avait en plus de la neige artificielle qui lui barrait un peu la vue. On en était désormais à facilement vingt bons centimètres de neige dans les couloirs et bureaux. Au point que son portier lui avait donné des raquettes.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé à une vaste blague, une de plus dans le monde merveilleux de l'entreprise Luthor qui était aux prises avec un satané testament.

Camille, elle, était surtout sous le choc de l'apparence de l'immeuble.

Lex aurait pu se sentir désolé pour la non-fan de Noël mais il songeait surtout à Toulouse et à la manière dont Camille allait faire de sa vie un enfer. Oui, c'était un peu réconfortant de voir qu'il y avait une justice en ce bas monde. Et puis, il soupçonnait Lechat d'avoir engagé la blonde pour se trouver son clone de Chloé. Ou pour récupérer Chloé en fourrant Camille dans les bras de son boss. Il était fourbe, Lex le savait. Du coup, il fallait réfléchir à toutes les possibilités.

Camille accepta sans broncher de mettre ses raquettes. La pauvre devait être encore sous le choc.

Mais Lex aussi, à vrai dire.

C'était peut-être le fait qu'il y avait un renne qui tirait le charriot de distribution du courrier. Oui. Probablement. Parce que la mère Noël qui distribuait des biscuits et des sucres d'orge semblait être plutôt normale.

Grand dieu, la folie le gagnait à nouveau.

- Vous voyez aussi le renne, Camille ?  
- J'ai signé... J'ai signé pour deux semaines et c'est potentiellement renouvelable. Luthor, vous avez un avocat doué ou pas ?  
- J'en ai une armée en ce moment." Répondit-il, un peu agacé. "Mais vous le voyez ou non, le renne ?  
- Je pense que c'est un élan, en fait. Et sinon, ils sont gentils vos avocats ?  
- Non. Ils suivent les règles à la lettre." Grogna Lex en se demanda si renne et élan, c'était la même chose.

Peut-être avait-il avalé bien trop de neige artificielle et qu'il était mort. Le paradis était flippant par contre. Il ne savait plus trop s'il voulait être mort ou non.

- Dites, ça arrive souvent que vos employés répondent au téléphone d'un joyeux 'Ho Ho Ho'?" Dans sa bouche, joyeux était presque devenu une insulte bannie des périodes de Noël et des institutions bien pensante de ce monde.  
- A vrai dire, j'ai fuit à Smallville à cause de ça." Il rajouta en voyant Rhum s'avancer vers lui. "Ho ho ho.

Rhum avait l'air ravi. Et à sa suite, il y avait Melinda et Meloe, des soeurs jumelles qui étaient juristes et que Rhum avait voulu à tout prix engager.

-Lex, Melinda a une idée. Ou c'est Meloe. je ne sais jamais trop. Mais voilà, elles ont une idée. Tiens ! Vous devez être Camille Lautrec ! Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. enfin, autrement que par votre CV en tout cas.  
- Meli et Melo..." Murmura Camille qui semblait dépassée par les évènements.  
- Saperlipopette." S'exclama Lex, visiblement stupéfait. "J'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Meli-Melo ! Vous avez été engagée à cause de ça !  
- Et parce qu'on est les cousines de Toulouse." Précisa Melo. Ou Meli. Allez savoir.  
- Les cousines de...

Camille fixait un mur, décoré de mille et une décorations de Noël.

- Je crois que ma nouvelle secrétaire a besoin d'un remontant.  
- On a du lait de poule, si vous voulez...  
- Je suis engagée dans une entreprise de malades... Seigneur, protégez-moi !


	17. Poulet

8min de passage oral plus deux heures d'attente parce que la prof est cinglée. Oh... Miracle de Noël? Nan!

* * *

**Jour 18: Une histoire de poulet**

* * *

Camille avait avalé cul-sec trois verres de lait de poule et elle semblait... et bien, détendue. Ou du moins, elle avait la parole facile... Elle était sociable. Voilà, c'était ça le terme correct. Elle était très sociable.

Mais elle détestait Noël.

Elle répétait sans cesse 'Ce ptit con de chat' à qui voulait bien l'écouter - traduire par toutes les commères travaillant dans la noble entreprise des Luthor. Et étrangement, Toulouse n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez - probablement prévenu par les commères susmentionnées qu'il valait mieux se tenir à carreau.

Lex... Et bien, il écoutait distraitement les conversations. Il avait surtout un faible pour celles de Bill qui draguait ouvertement sa secrétaire - sans lui révéler qu'il était avocat et du coup, qu'il imposait Noël à l'entreprise - tout en lorgnant du côté de Meloe et même de Jane. Jane qui était très en beauté aujourd'hui. Elle avait enfilé une robe fourreau noire absolument renversante et avec un dos nu. Rhum avait assuré qu'elle en avait le droit. Son père aimait les belles choses dans de jolis contenants. Rhum avait élargi la notion à l'espèce humaine. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, même Rhum le bien nommé lorgnait Jane.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Mince ! Il ne venait quand même pas de se faire repérer en train de lorgner Rhum quand même ?!

- Chloé chérie !  
- Jane te plait ?  
- Non.

Chloé leva un sourcil très élégant, sa moue était très... sexy.

- Pourquoi souris-tu aussi niaisement alors... C'est Rhum ? Ou Bill ? Ou... C'est qui cette pimbêche blonde ?!" Fit alors Chloé qui semblait outrée.  
- Ma nouvelle secrétaire." Lex avait dit ça avec le sourire, parce que Chloé était jalouse, mais avisant que son sourire allait mal interprétait, il arrêta ça de suite.

Un regard noir plus tard, Chloé lui fit part de ses recommandations.

- Tu dois la virer.  
- Bill et la bande m'ont dit que c'était quasi impossible. Jamais. Toujours. On sait virer personne. A moins de le tuer, et encore, je pense que mon père a dû mettre une close empêchant ça.  
- Tu t'es renseigné ?  
- Pour Toulouse. A cause de ses tablettes de chocolat. Et c'est lui le responsable pour Camille. Ma secrétaire. La blonde." Précisa-t-il un peu inutilement. " Et elle va le tuer, parce qu'elle déteste Noël et qu'il ne lui a pas parlé du testament maudit.  
- Elle déteste Noël ?! C'est possible ça ?  
- Semblerait.  
- Lex ?  
- Moui ?  
- Tu as bu combien de verre de ce petit alcool ?  
- Deux. Trois, je crois. Mais c'est léger. Je t'assure.

Chloé gouta un peu de liquide.

- Oulavache !  
- Quoi ?  
- T'es cuit, mon poulet.  
- J'aime quand tu m'appelles 'mon poulet'.  
- Répète-moi ça demain, d'accord ? Mon poulet à la sauce aux champignons.  
- Je t'aime, Chloé.

Il avait beau être un peu cuit, Chloé lui vola un baiser. Ou deux. Voir plus. Mais c'était mal de profiter d'une personne qui n'avait pas vraiment tous ses esprits.

- Redis-le.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Encore.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Encore.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, mon poulet farci.


	18. Demande

**Jour 18: Une histoire de demande**

* * *

Lex était à son bureau. Rhum avait décidé de son plein gré - après avoir bu une quantité non négligeable de lait de poule - qu'il prendrait en charge les petits mots Ho Ho Ho. C'était tellement noble de sa part, pensait l'homme qui griffonnait ses dossiers. Camille était à son bureau, faisant fi de tous les accessoires de Noël qui débordait désormais de partout. Quarante centimètres de neige bloquaient les portes et les guirlandes devaient utiliser l'énergie d'une centrale nucléaire complète.

Toulouse avait toujours un beau bleu sur la jambe. Il portait son short de père Noël et la marque laissée par une Camille furieuse de découvrir l'instigateur de son engagement était bien bien visible.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête.

Chloé.

Elle était si mignonne dans sa robe. C'était à la fois chic et distingué. Tout comme elle.

Elle s'avança de deux pas et se retrouva à terre.

- Mince ! Attends, je viens t'aider.

Il tenta de la soulever mais elle semblait résister.

- Laisse-moi ! Je dois te parler.  
- Chloé, tu es à terre. A neige. Je veux dire, relève-toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais resta à terre.

- Lex. Ça fait déjà trois ans que nous vivons l'un chez l'autre.  
- Oui...  
- Quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble.  
- Hin hin.  
- Il est temps.  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'épouser.  
- Hein ?  
- Lex Luthor, veux-tu devenir mon homme ? Veux-tu m'aimer, me chérir, me dorloter et me faire au moins un enfant ?

Mais... Mais... C'était à lui de dire ça ! C'était lui l'homme!

- Veux-tu vieillir avec moi ? Tout en restant quand même adorablement sexy.  
- Chloé...  
- J'te préviens, tu dois dire oui.  
- Mais Chloé... C'est à moi de faire ça.  
- Papa a dit 'il est pas prêt de faire ça', alors moi, je te le dis 'Je suis prête et je le fais'. Épouse-moi mon amour.


	19. Taille

**Jour 21: Une histoire de taille**

* * *

Elle était repartie aussi sec, une banque avait été attaquée par une bande de lutins armés jusqu'aux dents et elle avait filé pour couvrir l'évènement. C'était ça, vivre avec une journaliste. Ne jamais prévoir la prochaine attaque d'elfes, lutins, père Noël ou pire, d'Elvis en habits de lumière, il fallait juste attendre que ça arrive pour voir sa dulcinée s'envoler tel Superman et...

Dans un soupir, il regarda tout de même son petit doigt. Il était orné d'un petit rubis. Sur un ruban d'or blanc. C'était joli. Et il était donc fiancé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire oui ou non. Juste...

Elle lui avait pris la main, avait essayé tous les doigts avant de se rendre compte que seul l'auriculaire était assez petit pour la bague.

Il se demandait la signification du rubis mais il était trop perturbé.

Il était fiancé.

Enfin, non.

Il était dans cette période entre la demande et la réponse.

Allait-il dire oui ?

Hum.

Dire non ? Hors de question. Il aimait Chloé et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte sur un malentendu.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus dire oui. C'était si soudain.

Et puis, ses parents s'étaient mariés et on ne pouvait pas dire que... Si, ils s'étaient aimés à la folie et avaient eu des enfants et ils auraient pu avoir leur 'happy ending" si elle n'avait pas été malade.

Mais voulait-il vraiment tout risquer en se mariant ?

Il allait...

Son téléphone sonna.

- Oui ?  
- Il a dit oui !

Hein?

De quoi...

- Il a décroché et dit oui !" Hurlait Chloé dans le combiné de téléphone.

Merde.

Il allait épouser une championne de la manipulation.

Mais dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Elle le faisait sourire. Tellement sourire. Comme maintenant en fait.


	20. Noël du passé

L'histoire se confirme, je vais essayer de continuer encore un peu après le 25 cette fic de l'avent. juste pour me faire pardonner les retards ^^

* * *

**Jour 20: Une histoire de Noël du passé**

* * *

Lex et son petit rubis rouge - vaste plaisanterie liée à la légende d'un renne au nez rouge - se promenaient dans les bureaux. Ses employés et lui-même avaient cessé le compte des centimètres de neige - aux genoux donc - et on s'y sentait presque... à l'aise. C'était du sport et ça permettait de perdre quelques calories avant les fêtes. Voir les choses de manière optimiste pouvait se révéler utile. Enfin, Lex l'espérait.

Noël approchait de plus en plus et il craignait de se faire passer la bague au doigt par un Elvis en rouge et blanc. C'était bien une idée de Chloé de faire les choses rapidement et avec originalité. Si on lui demandait son avis, c'était surtout ridicule mais il pouvait désormais se taire vu que son entreprise était une vaste blague.

Les avocats, toujours sur le testament avaient découverts des closes surprenantes qui ne concernaient que le premier idi... imbé... pauvre bougre qui aurait le malheur de le lire. Mais la solidarité inter-avocat avait fait des miracles. De fait, il n'était pas rare de croiser Bill avec Jane tirant un traineau en mousse dans les couloirs en chantonnant des airs assez connus - Père Noël et tous les elfes/rennes/mère Noël et mini jupes.

Mais il y avait aussi d'autres closes...

Et il allait bientôt le découvrir.

Tout commença par un simple 'Alexandre'.

Lex s'était figé et regardait désormais Toulouse - car oui, c'était lui qui osait des familiarités avec son boss, chose que Chloé, la fiancée, n'avait encore jamais osé faire.

- Lechat ?  
- Appelez-moi Toulouse. Juste Toulouse.

Hin hinnnnnnn.

- Quoi de neuf, Toulouse ?  
- Je dois tout vous dire.  
- Okay. Est-ce grave ? Une nouvelle close ?  
- Oui. Votre père tenait à ce que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main. Je vous dois donc de dire toute la vérité. Je le jure.  
- Mais encore.

Où sont les portes de sortie encore ? Hum... Droite ou gauche ?

- Chaque année, votre père vous faisait venir au bureau à Noël.  
- Je suis déjà au courant... J'y étais forcé. Et il inventait des trucs stupides pour me faire venir.  
- Justement. Il y a une raison.  
- M'enquiquiner assez de sorte que je ne sois pas complètement traumatisé avec son testament de malheur ?  
- Non. Moi.  
- Quoi, vous ?  
- Il vous faisait venir pour moi.  
- Ah.  
- Je suis amoureux de vous depuis des années. Et quand votre père a compris ça, sachant que vous n'étiez pas forcément gay ou bi, et bien, il vous faisait venir pour que j'ai mon cadeau de Noël. Vous. Juste vous voir. Et depuis lors, et bien, chaque jour qui passe où je vous vois... Je suis heureux. Mais Chloé a gagné. J'ai essayé de vous rendre jaloux. Pas de moi, d'elle. Que lorsqu'elle venait me parler, vous vouliez être à sa place. Que vous m'annonciez que vous m'aimiez. Mais maintenant qu'elle vous a marqué avec sa bague. Je dois vous laisser partir. Mais sachez que... Je suis en couple avec Camille depuis ce matin. Mais vous aurez toujours votre place ici. Dans mon cœur.

Lex ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Pour tout dire, il voyait défiler ces dernières années sous ses yeux et il cherchait tous les signes qu'il avait manqué. Parce que sérieusement, Toulouse se foutait de lui. C'était pas possible...

Quoique.

Il y avait eu cette panne d'ascenseur. Trois heures bloqués avec un Toulouse qui souriait en le rassurant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, vu qu'ils étaient deux et que les dépanneurs allaient arriver.

Puis aussi cette fois où... Et celle où... Et... Et...

- Vous êtes amoureux de moi ?!  
- Mais je me soigne, je vous le promets. Mais juste... Pour tourner la page, je veux juste...

Voilà comment Lex Luthor eut son premier baiser donné par un homme. Une expérience qui jamais ne se renouvela. Mais que Toulouse chérit toujours dans son cœur. C'était là son plus beau Noël.


	21. Noël

Joyeux Noël! (En retard ^^)

* * *

**Jour 21: Une histoire de Noël **

- On ne va pas se marier aujourd'hui ?" La voix semblait suspicieuse.  
- Non.  
- On ne va pas voir ton père et sa petite amie pour Noël ?  
- Non plus.  
- Pas de Noël avec ma future belle-sœur ?  
- Non, mais je lui dirai que son entêtement à te faire dire qu'elle est ta future belle-sœur a payé. Elle va jamais arrêter d'en parler.  
- Pas de Kent ?  
- Si on ne voit pas mon père, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi on verrait les Kent.  
- Hin hin. Y a un piège.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il y a un piège. Quand c'est trop beau pour être vrai, il y a un piège.  
- Aucun piège.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.

Chloé passa ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé.

- Tu es à moi. En tout cas, pour cette journée. Tu es à moi. Entièrement à moi.  
- Et de fait...  
- Ça sera toi, moi, une bouteille de champagne et une dinde dans le four.  
- Alléchant programme.  
- Je trouve aussi.


	22. Prédictions

On continue donc, au moins jusqu'au numéro 25! Ah ah ah! J'ai besoin de folie dans un monde de brutes! :D

* * *

**Jour 22 : Une histoire de prédictions**

* * *

Lex Luthor était heureux. Vraiment. Futur homme marié, il tenait enfin sa vengeance. La veille, il avait profité de sa bienheureuse fiancée endormie. Il lui avait passé un solitaire au doigt, il s'était mis à genoux devant son lit et il avait fait sa demande.

Encore toute engourdie, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Pas tout de suite du moins. Et elle avait dit oui !

Enfin !

Il était fiancé à sa douce, et ce, dans la plus pure tradition. L'homme dominant sa douce. Si on oubliait qu'elle l'avait doublé, deux ans auparavant avec un coup de téléphone. Bien entendu.

Lex Luthor était un homme comblé. Heureux même.

La vie lui souriait, un peu comme cette dame, emballée sous des châles et des foulards bariolés qui s'empara de sa main.

- Bonne aventure !  
- Non merci.  
- Pas question. Obligation.  
- Mais.  
- Pas mais, pas question. Toi, avoir bientôt bébé. Toi, dupé par amis. Toi, avoir jambe plus courte que l'autre.  
- Hin hinnnnn.

C'était encore une nouvelle close du testament surement. Faire peur au boss pour qu'il se souvienne d'être modeste et crédule.

Oui, certainement ça.

- Toi, crédule et pas modeste pour un sou. Toi, croire encore qu'elle t'aime parce moins de cheveux qu'un chat.  
- Vous parlez de Toulouse ?! Il est amoureux de ma Chloé ?  
- Toi, déçu que lui trouver amour dans les bras de blondinette.  
- Camille. Pas Chloé. Hein ?  
- Toi, croiser la route du rhum et la porte des étoiles pour accéder à la vérité. Mais toi avoir bébé d'abord. Longue quête, tu devras mener. Mais à ta fiancée, un baiser tu dois apporter. Et un café. Sans caféines mauvaises pour bébé.  
- Rohhhhh, c'est chou. Ridicule mais chou. Chloé aurait pu me le dire directement voyons. J'aurais pu entendre que je vais être papa…

…  
Hin hin.  
Papa.  
Mais…  
Non.  
Impossible…  
Elle n'aurait quand même pas…  
Nonnnnnnnnnnnn.

-*-*-*

- Tu as engagé cette vieille pour m'annoncer que je vais être papa ? » Il lui tendit un café. Sans caféine. Juste au cas où.  
- Non. A moins que tu aies une autre amoureuse auquel cas, je te tue. Non.  
- Comment ça, non ?  
- C'était une vieille folle.  
- Mais elle m'a dit. Toi, Toulouse, Camille, le bébé, le café, la route du… Rhum ? La Porte… Encore un coup du testament ?!  
- C'était pas sensé être fini ?  
- Le dernier paragraphe mentionnait une chasse au trésors. Jane et Rhum sont partis… Y a deux semaines.  
- Pour les vacances de Noël.  
- Oui…

- Ils m'ont menti pour avoir des congés ?!

- Les fourbes !


	23. Abracadabrante

Oui! Encore un!

* * *

** Jour 23 : Une histoire abracadabrante **

* * *

Ce matin-là, le premier jour de l'an, Chloé avait emmené son mari à son bureau. Elle voulait qu'il souhaite ses vœux à ses employés fidèles.

Mais Lex ignorait tout… pour le moment.

Il était rentré d'un pas conquérant. Fier et fort.

Il assumait désormais toutes les excentricités de sa drôle d'entreprise. Il supportait – et aimait, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, enfin à part à Chloé qui l'avait torturé pour avoir ses aveux – les fêtes de Noël, la neige en centimètres et centimètres, Toulouse et Camille, ses fidèles assistants, sa secrétaire personnelle qui était quand même la personne la plus saine de l'entreprise. Il aimait le carnaval et le masque géant qui ornait parfois la façade, les kilos de confettis qui jonchaient le sol de leurs couleurs festives et qui mettaient des mois à disparaître. Il aimait aussi les kilos de chocolat de la chasse aux œufs de pâques. Et le festival des citrouilles et des sorcières. Il avait pris l'habitude d'accompagner la petite Iris, première née de la famille Lechat, pour cette chasse. Elle avait vraiment un humour adorable du haut de ses quatre ans.

Et cette année, il était surtout très heureux de pouvoir annoncer une grande nouvelle à son personnel. Il allait être papa ! C'était son cadeau de Noël made in Chloé, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas déboursé un centime pour son cadeau, il l'aimait tout autant, si pas plus.

Rhum et sa marmaille était aussi présente. C'était lui, finalement, qui avait conquit Jane. Bill avait épousé Méloé et tout ce petit monde avait créé la nouvelle génération d'avocats Luthor and co. C'était presque inquiétant de constater qu'ils avaient à eux quatre créé autant de petites vies. Et Lex était complètement gaga de la petite Andromède. Orion, Merlin et Emeraude étaient charmants, vraiment, mais Andromède était une petite blonde qui avait de grands yeux verts et qui avait un talent fou pour le manipuler. Elle lui rappelait toujours Chloé et s'il voulait être vraiment honnête, il voulait au moins deux ou trois Andromède made in Chloé-Lex (marque déposée).

Lex monta sur la petite estrade. De construction provisoire, elle était passée à version définitive. Le testament n'en finissait plus. Et Lex préférait oublier que sa vie était régie par ce truc. Enfin, du moins, sa vie professionnelle.

- Bonjour à tous ! Meilleurs vœux et on se voit lundi !

C'était simple et concis. Il allait descendre de l'estrade mais une main le retint.

C'était Zelda Linkson. La plus geek de tous ses avocats. On ne la voyait qu'en de très rare occasion. A Pâques en fait. Elle raflait toujours le plus de chocolats. A croire qu'elle savait dénicher ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Lex pensait sérieusement qu'elle avait un radar à chocolat.

- Monsieur Luthor…  
- Il y a une close mentionnant que cette année, je dois dire un discours en rimes et en dansant une polka endiablée avec vous ?

Zelda lui fit un sourire, comme si… comme si elle notait dans un coin de sa tête que c'était une excellente idée.

- Non. En fait, j'ai tiré à la courte paille et j'ai perdu.  
- Hin hin.

Lex, sentant arriver le truc improbable, fit un pas en arrière. Ca ne le protègerait pas mais au moins, il se sentait plus à l'aise.

- Alors, tout à commencé…  
- Faut dire 'il était une fois !'. » Fit une minuscule petite voix haut perchée dans l'assistance.  
- Et un pince ! » Répondit Iris qui était bien d'accord avec Andromède. Les histoires, c'était sacré. Il ne fallait pas oublier le plus important.

Avec un sourire, Zelda dodelina de la tête et reprit son histoire.

- Il était une fois, un prince qui venait de perdre son père.

Un reniflement triste se fit entendre.

- Ce prince était triste, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et son père, ayant prévu le coup parce qu'au fond, il aimait très fort le prince, avait eu une idée. Il avait laissé un gros tas de feuilles avec des instructions loufoques. C'était un testament rigolo qui allait enchanter son prince.

Lex connaissait bien cela. Il était le prince ! Enfin, le fils de Lionel Luthor ! Pourquoi diable…

- Le testament était conçut pour ne durer qu'une semaine. En principe.

Hannnnnn !

- Lionel avait demandé de mettre de la neige, des costumes idiots, des animations… Et au bout de sept jours, cela devait s'arrêter. Le testament fut donc ouvert. Les avocats, fidèles serviteurs commencèrent à travailler. Il fallait tout mettre en place. Mais Lionel était un roi qui avait de l'humour. Bien trop. Il avait fait plusieurs testaments. Répartis dans tous ses royaumes.

Lex écoutait. Sagement. Mais il avait peur.

- Les avocats devaient donc travailler pour mettre en place le testament. La dernière close précisait qu'ils devaient tous inventer une close supplémentaire pour que le contrat soit rempli. Inconscients de la suite, les avocats acceptèrent.

Andromède avait la bouche grande ouverte. C'était tellement passionnant et mieux que Blanche-Neige !

- Ainsi, le testament fut rempli. Et le notaire qui détenait un deuxième testament vint les voir. Il leur indiqua du doigt un document. Une carte aux trésors. Pendant des mois, le notaire vint les voir pour vérifier l'avancement des recherches. Puis ils découvrirent le second testament. Le testament de Pâques. Une fois que toutes les closes furent remplies, un nouveau notaire vint. Avec un paquet d'énigmes loufoques et une carte aux trésors à la clé.

Son père était un génie. Un pur et simple génie. Et le plus grand de tous les sadiques.

- Et si je vous conte cette année cette histoire, c'est parce que monsieur Luthor va lui aussi avoir un petit prince ou une petite princesse.

Oh… Mince.

- Et il reçoit donc le neuvième testament.

Issue de secours ? Fenêtre ? Feindre un arrêt cardiaque ?

Zelda lui remit un document rose bonbon dans les mains. C'était au bas mot l'équivalent de cinq cent pages.

- Vous pouvez le lire. Une page par jour. Et chaque donnée sera vérifiée. Par moi et maître Rodin Gote.

Mince !


End file.
